unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Call To Greatness XI
'''Call To Greatness XI '''was the eleventh annual Call To Greatness pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. The event took place on April 24, 2016 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was the first Call To Greatness pay per view to feature the Severity brand, and the first Call To Greatness to drop the "USW" banner from it's direct promotional name. The show featured nineteen matches in total. The Wednesday Night Intensity main event of the night was held between Derrick Carter and Morbid, with the feud starting the previous month at Final Chapter, when Morbid cost Derrick Carter the USW Championship. The Friday Night Severity main event of the night was supposed to be held inside of a cage for the World Heavyweight Championship between Westernlight and Dustin Ramond, however; after the match, Hernastly would use his Key and Case contract from 2013 for an immediate championship opportunity, defeating Westernlight (who had defeated Dustin Ramond minutes prior) to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The show received a rating of 9.2/10 stars based off of twenty-eight reviews, up from the previous year's event, which garnered a 9.1/10 star review. The show was the subject of major press due to the majority of the match card featuring heavily star-powered matches, which was a huge factor for the show's abnormal buy rate. Background Chris Ross and Blaine North had feuded on the Severity brand, as Blaine North had been amplifying himself as the "New Tallman of the Promotion", which gained the attention of Ross, who had labeled himself as "Tallman" Chris Ross from 2013 until mid-2015. This would set up a match between the two at the event. In weeks leading up to the event, the Severity brand had been holding a tournament to crown the inaugural USW Cruiserweight Champion, with the finalists of the tournament being Alex Martin and Jake Porter, who competed at the event in the finals against each other. The Global Tag Team Championships were set to be defended in a three-way dance, with the defending champions George Martin and Paul Orlando competing against both the Painter's and the Serfers, who had been competing against each other in the prior weeks to earn the opportunity. After a few weeks of the two teams not having a decisive finish, general manager Martin Reece granted the opportunity to both teams, and made the match a three-way dance at the event. Micah Jordan would defend the International Championship against YoYo Joe at the event, after picking the championship up a few months prior. Joe had gone about trying to play mind games with Jordan over weeks before the event, which would lead to Micah Jordan cracking and challenging Joe to a match for the championship at the event, signaling the want to prove that he can hang in big time matches with major singles performers of the promotion, thus making the match official. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin would once again defend their USW Tag Team Championships at the event in a three-way dance, in which Indigo Reaction and the Tyler Brothers would challenge them for the titles. The Tyler Brothers would constantly interfere in the other team's singles matches, thus being placed into the tag team championship match at the event, as the original match was slated to be between Hills and Franklin and Indigo Reaction. Dwayne Porter had defeated Xavier King for the Blue Belt Championship months prior, launching a storyline depicting King valiantly trying to reclaim the championship from Dwayne Porter. The storyline would come to a conclusion at the event, with Xavier King getting one more opportunity against Dwayne Porter with the championship on the line. After defeating Derrick Carter for the USW Championship the month prior, Cannon would defend the title against Majagetta in one of the marquee matches on the event's card. Majagetta, having defeated Washington in their Knockout match the month prior, placed himself as the next man in line to challenge for the USW Championship, and was granted that opportunity when Derrick Carter elected to face Morbid at the event rather than challenge Cannon to reclaim his championship, thus making the match official. At the event, Derrick Carter would then face Morbid, who had cost him his match the month prior against Cannon, which resulted in him losing the championship. The main event of the event was slated to be a cage match, with Westernlight challenging Dustin Ramond for the World Heavyweight Championship. With Westernlight claiming that he deserved to be granted a championship opportunity against Dustin Ramond, general manager Martin Reece agreed and made the match official for the event. Results